


Demon's Calling

by SoloShikigami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Bondage, M/M, Praise Kink, rebornfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: Fell-Demon Sans has captured Fell-Angel Papyrus and has his way with him.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Demon's Calling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PurrfecktlySinful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfecktlySinful/gifts).



Papyrus wondered how in the world did he ever get himself into these situations with his demon companion, Sans.

Well, they were becoming more than just mere companions; while it was taboo among both their kinds, they could not deny the pull they had towards one another.

Sans was especially eager to show Papyrus different forms of his affections, and usually the first to voice when he wanted to try something that he had seen the mortals doing. Papyrus was usually a little reluctant, but it was difficult for the angel to resist the silver tongue of this one demon.

But this time, he was starting to wonder if the demon was a little too tempting.

Papyrus was on his knees, he couldn't really get up, for he wore a collar around his neck and the collar had two ropes that were attached to the cuffs that he wore on his ankles, making his back bend slightly, only making him mildly uncomfortable but unable to stand. His arms were also bound behind his back, and as such, also pinned down his wings.

More rope was twisted and tied and arranged over his body, woven into an intricate pattern; it was an odd practice that one particular set of mortal humans seemed to like and it had interested Sans more than anything. This time, he seemed to have really outdone himself, and despite the slightly awkward position Papyrus felt he was in, he was also proud of the usually lazy demon.

Not that he would come right out and say so, though.

"Ah, Papyrus, you usually are a pretty good-looking angel, but I gotta say, you look downright delectable," Sans said, crossing his arms as he stood back to admire his work.

"Just get on with it," Papyrus growled, feigning impatience.

Sans laughed. "After all the time I spent gathering this special rope?" he moved slowly towards him. "After wrapping you up so very nicely? After finally, _finally_ getting you exactly where I want you?" Sans growled deeply and gripped the front of the collar, yanking up on it a little and forcing Papyrus to look him in the eye. "I don't think so, my little angel. I am definitely going to take my sweet time enjoying this."

Despite the rough treatment and harsh tone, Sans leaned down to kiss Papyrus very gently, wrapping his tongue around the other and massaging it while their magic sparked in reaction, setting off a pleasant buzzing in their bones.

Papyrus moaned into the kiss, not only because it was making him pleasantly dizzy, but Sans' free hand was stroking his sternum, which sent another warm tingle down his spine.

"Mmm, you are gorgeous, Papyrus," Sans rumbled into the side of his skull, licking a line from the hinge of his jaw to his temple, continuing to stroke the angel's breastbone. "You got me pretty excited when you resisted me while I was tying you up, because I know that you can lay me out in two seconds flat, but you didn't, did you? Heh, heh, nah, you're enjoying this as much as I am."

Papyrus shuddered and a low moan slipped out as Sans spoke; not only was his sternum sensitive and the demon was lightly raking his claws up and down it, but his growling, gravelly voice was grating on his nerves in a deliciously seductive way that he would never be able to describe. It sent sparks down his spine that dissolved and pooled into a pleasant warmth between his legs.

"Heh, seems I found a good spot," Sans murmured, his thumb brushing over the sharpened end of the sternum as he moved to stand behind the angel. "And I know your wings are a bit sensitive as well."

Papyrus struggled in the bonds for a moment as a small panic gripped him, but then cried out when the sharp fingers brushed through the feathers of his wings, trailing lightly along the bone they grew from.

"You like that?" Sans asked.

Papyrus nodded wordlessly.

Sans chuckled and repeated the motion, harder this time, and while Papyrus tried not to react, another cry rose from his mouth.

"Getting worked up, now," Sans murmured, leaning forward to nuzzle just below Papyrus' collar. "I love this little moment, when your meticulously guarded walls start to fall, when you finally drop that righteous angel act, it's when you show me who you truly are, Papyrus."

The angel moaned at the words, between the deep tone and rough edge of it along with the truth of the words carried on it, Papyrus' body continued to react. Sans' touches weren't helping, as one hand continued to stroke his trapped wings, the other wandered over his ribs, along his spine, and over his bound arms, making him quiver in anticipation with what the demon had in mind next.

"S-s-sans," Papyrus stammered. "P-please, I-!"

Sans knew the inflection; Papyrus was getting overwhelmed, afraid of falling too far, unsure if the demon was really going to catch him.

"Stop thinking so much," Sans whispered, curving his own leathery wings forward, curling around himself and Papyrus, the edges hugging the angel's shoulders as he pressed himself against the bound arms.

Papyrus took in a shuddering breath, letting out in a low moan.

"You know I got you, you know I love you," Sans murmured. "Fuck, you're beautiful."

Sans felt Papyrus' feathers fluff out, standing on end, a sure sign that he was very turned on and relaxed again. He chuckled and nuzzled the side of his face.

"If you can't say it with words, at least you say it with your body," Sans said, retracting his wings and resuming his touches. "Wonder how long it'll take before you're begging me to take you."

Sans moved to Papyrus' front again and he was please to find that the angel's body responded beautifully; his thick cock had formed, standing erect, a small bit of moisture beginning to leak from the slit on its thick head.

"Shit," Sans breathed. "I know you like the sound of my voice and all, Boss, but I may be a little preoccupied for a few minutes."

Without any other preamble, Sans dropped down, immediately lowering his mouth over the thick, red rod and wrapping his long, serpentine tongue at its base. He felt Papyrus jerk and grunt, and then relax as he began to draw back, dragging his tongue along the underside. Sans dropped down again, tongue slipping around the shaft, and when Sans pulled back again, he very gently scraped his sharp teeth along the red magic, nipping at the head before swallowing the cock down again.

Papyrus squirmed and groaned, his position didn't give him enough leverage to really move anywhere, and there wasn't any leverage for him to thrust up into the demon's eager mouth. Every movement also tightened the ropes tied intricately around his body, rubbing along bones made sensitive by his magic. He didn't realize that Sans had slipped a hand between his legs and underneath him until he felt a bony finger press into his magic near his tailbone.

That made him wail.

Sans hummed around the angel's dick as he continued to gently pump his finger in and out of his entrance, making him release another strangled cry. After a few moments, when Papyrus seemed to settle down and relax again, Sans pressed in another finger. The demon was patient, stretching out his lover little by little, and finally when the fourth finger was added, he pulled off the twitching cock, licking his teeth.

"You're so good for me," Sans murmured, pressing kisses to the side of the legs surrounding him.

"You're so good to me," Papyrus murmured, sounding dazed and a bit out of breath.

"Heh, don't thank me just yet," Sans said, standing up and curving a clawed hand around Papyrus' skull to bring him in for a kiss. "I can't wait to be inside you. Still up for it?"

Papyrus nodded.

"Good boy."

Sans released the collar from around Papyrus' neck, the ropes linked to the cuffs slackened and he tossed it aside and began pushing Papyrus back. He had laid a thick cushion behind him so there wasn't too much pressure on his arms and wings. He helped adjust his legs, rubbing them a bit as he moved them to help ease any soreness that might have begun to develop, making sure to set his feet on the ground but keeping them spread wide so he could move to kneel between them.

Papyrus glanced down, watching Sans as he began to stroke himself, his breath hitching, knowing exactly where that thick cock was going to go. Sans shuffled in closer and rubbed the head across the tight entrance.

"Last chance to turn back, Papyrus," Sans purred.

"Please, I need it," Papyrus begged, moving under him slightly.

"Okay, sweetheart."

Sans pressed in, a little quick, but steadily, growling possessively as Papyrus arched under him, crying out at the intrusion that was stretching him deliciously inside. Sans moaned as he was fully seated, taking a moment to revel in the feeling of being surrounded by tight warmth.

"M-move, please, please move, Sans," Papyrus begged, shifting underneath him.

"Yeah," Sans breathed, groaning deeply as he began to pull out slowly.

The drag against his inner walls was too much for Papyrus; he had been stimulated to his breaking point and he came hard, his release painting both of their pelvic bones with deep red. Papyrus whimpered, flushed with embarrassment.

"Heh, I really did get you worked up," Sans murmured, pressing into Papyrus again. "It's okay, maybe I can work you over again."

Papyrus shuddered, his orgasm prolonged a bit by Sans continuing to thrust inside of him.

"Gotta say, you are beautiful when you cum," Sans said with a chuckle. "I wouldn't mind trying to bring you there again."

His hand wrapped around Papyrus' cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts, wringing another cry from the angel.

"Ah, fuck, Papyrus, I'm getting close," Sans panted.

"Me too," Papyrus moaned.

Sans growled, reaching down to slip his other hand behind Papyrus' neck and pulling him up, pressing their foreheads together and looking him directly in the eye.

"Look at me," Sans ordered. "I want to see the moment you cum. Do it, Papyrus."

Papyrus' whole body seized, his jaw dropped in a silent cry, Sans grunted as he thrust in once more and released his seed deep into his lover.

They were still, breathing hard, looking into each other's eyes. Even if there were words in their language to convey what was going through their souls and minds, they would be unnecessary.

Sans eased himself out of Papyrus, looking with a bit of satisfaction of his cherry red release slowly seeping out of the dark red hole. He reached behind Papyrus and pulled him up on onto the cushion, then reached around him to loosen the knot in the rope and they all instantly fell away.

Sans guided Papyrus' arms around his neck, took a moment to stroke his wings gently before he picked him up.

"How are you?" Sans asked.

"Fine," Papyrus murmured, burying his face into Sans' shoulder.

"Good," he pressed a kiss to his temple. "Let's get you some sustenance, a bath, and I'll sing you to sleep."

"Want a story, not a song," Papyrus murmured, his voice slightly muted. "I want to hear you talk, not sing."

Sans chuckled. "You got it, Boss."

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Please check out my social media for more fun!  
> [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com/)  
> [ My Twitter](https://twitter.com/SoloShikigami)


End file.
